Vale Tudo
by x Mystica Black x
Summary: Too fast to live,too young to die.Draco é jornalista de uma revista trouxa,porém esta prestes a ser despedido,sua condição é escrever uma série de matérias sobre carros de rua,porém terá que trablhar com a caçula dos weasley e tudo se complica mais ao se
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Draco Malfoy depois que terminara Hogwarts, se formou em jornalismo, trabalhava em uma revista trouxa sobre automóveis, na qual o diretor William Joyce sabia sobre a existência de bruxos e sabia que Draco era um deles.

Draco apesar de não gostar de trouxas, gostava de seus meios de transporte.Seu pai o perturbava todos os dias p/ que ele deixasse de lado essa carreira ou fosse pelo menos trabalhar no Profeta Diário.

Para que Lucius o deixasse em paz, ele foi morar com a sua namorada desde os tempos de Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson.

- Draquinho!Levanta, eu sei que a noite que tivemos foi agitada, mas você tem que trabalhar.Eu vou mandar os elfos trazerem o nosso café aqui.-disse Pansy e logo depois o beijando.

- Não precisa Pansy, eu vou ter que ir trabalhar logo depois do banho.O William é muito legal, apesar de trouxa, mas ele anda pegando muito no meu pé com esses se pudessem pegar no pé de um Malfoy!

- Na verdade como ele é o seu chefe ele pode!

- Cala a boca Pansy!

- Tá bom, aliás, o que aconteceu para você acordar de bom humor hoje?

- Simples, acordei antes que você viesse me encher o saco para eu acordar!-ao falar isso Pansy fechou a cara, desmanchando o sorriso que estava em sua face de buldogue.

Draco acordava cedo todos os dias, mas para ele a pior parte era ouvir a voz de taquara rachada de sua namorada logo de manha. Trabalhava na redação da revista Need for speed.Seu chefe gostava dele tratava-o como os funcionários fazia questão de agir fora dos padrões com todos, chamava-os pelo primeiro nome, a não ser é claro que esse tenha feito algo de errado ou alguma coisa que ele não gostasse tais como rivalidades entre eles, queria que todos se tratassem como irmãos, como se fosse uma família, o que para Draco era muito difícil por ele não gostar de trouxas, mas respeitava o que o seu chefe gostaria o que acontecesse.

- Por favor, Charlotte, chame o Draco, fale que eu quero vê-lo na minha sala imediatamente.

- Sim Senhor Joyce.

- William!Mandou me chamar?

- Sim Draco.Eu tenho um trabalho para você!Você vai ter que fazer uma matéria sobre as arrancadas ilegais que existem em Londres.Nós temos uma informante, ela vai ajudá-lo a entrar nesse mundo sem muitas dificuldades.

- Arrancadas?Mas essa não é aquela?É a pessoa que eu estou pensando?

- Sim Senhor Malfoy. Algum problema?

- Claro!

- E eu posso saber qual?

- Eu sei quem ela é!Não pode ser ela!A família dela não tem nem onde cair mortos!!Tudo bem em serem amantes de trouxas, mas isso?E outra eu nunca me daria bem...

- senhor Malfoy, seus problemas pessoais em fazer essa reportagem não me interessam!Agora se você quiser dar essa reportagem para outro, não tem problema nenhum.

- Ok.Eu vou escrever essa reportagem.

-Assim espero.Aqui estão os horários dos rachas, ela ainda não sabe quem é você, mas como você a conhece vai ser mais fácil.

-Ela vai ficar sabendo como?

-Ela tem os meios dela, apenas chegue lá e diga que você quer correr na equipe dela.

-Tá certo, e o carro?

-Você tem 48 horas para transformar o seu eclipse em um carro de tuning, pesquise sobre isso e não esqueça que você está na corda bamba, um deslize e você vai estar fora da revista.

-Sim senhor.Eu posso ir agora, então...Só para poder ter mais tempo para me preparar.

-Sim Sr Malfoy.Mas não esqueça de mandar notícias suas e passar por aqui pelo menos duas vezes por semana...

-Sim senhor...

-E Draco, não me decepcione, não me faça ter que despedi-lo...

-Sim Senhor.

Era a chance que precisava e não podia perde-la!Iria ser a melhor matéria da revista!Ele tinha um mês para poder escrever essa reportagem, aprender a manobrar um carro alterado, fugir da polícia sem magia e conviver com uma weasley!É ele teria muito trabalho pela frente e claro uma diversão de tirar sarro de uma Weasley!

"Pensando bem esse trabalho não vai ser de todo tão ruim assim...".


	2. Capítulo 1

**Cap 1**

**N/A**:Se quiserem me dar idéias críticas e td q vcs quiserem!!meu msn é !Agora,vamos a fic....

Draco saiu da redação e foi para sua mansão pesquisar um pouco sobre como poderia deixar o seu carro. No final da manhã resolveu não alterar a tintura de seu carro, o deixaria preto, só iria mexer na potência, e alguns detalhes internos, iria colocar óxido nitroso e um Kit aerodinâmico.

-Oiiiiiii Draquinho!!!! Em casa mais cedo??

-Apenas trabalhando Pansy. E pare de me chamar de Draquinho!!!

-Tá, mas que tal aproveitar esse tempinho para você dar uma "descansadinha" - falou Pansy começando a beijá-lo.

-Sai pra lá! Eu não sei de onde eu tirei essa idéia de te chamar para morar comigo! Preferia ter continuado com o meu pai no meu pé.

Logo depois de ter falado isso Draco foi para a loja de artigos para carros mais famosa de Londres, onde comprou tudo o que precisava e resolveu começar a busca pela Weasley, perguntou para um homem com mais ou menos 26 anos, negro, alto, forte e careca.

-Você conhece Virgínia Weasley?

-Quem? Ah!! Claro, Ginny! Com certeza, todos a conhecem.

-Por quê?

-Ela é apenas a melhor pilota que Londres já viu!! E também tem um fiel inimigo, Lion.

-Por quê "inimigo"?

-Ela tirou o título de invicto dele, ele ganhou em primeiro por muitos anos, até ela chegar.

-E de onde ela é?

-Isso ninguém sabe, na minha opinião se existe alguém que conhece algo da vida dela são as pessoas da equipe dela, porque lá entra somente quem ela tem confiança e sabe dirigir, na verdade são somente suposições, porque ela é uma pessoa vamos dizer assim... Reservada, apesar de enfrentar as pessoas muito bem, acho que se ela não corresse iria passar despercebida por todos, mesmo tendo aqueles cabelos vermelhos.

-Bom eu vou ter que ir preciso colocar essas gracinhas no meu carro.

-Tudo bem, volte sempre.

-Acho que você irá me ver por um bom tempo...

-Espero que sim. Meu nome é Allan.

-E o meu é Draco.

-Vai ter uma arrancada amanhã, o ponto de encontro vai ser nessa oficina que eu te passei o nome, às 24:00h, e eu claro estarei lá! Não a perco correndo por nada!!

-Então nos vemos lá.

-OK.

Draco foi até a oficina que não ficava muito longe da loja onde comprara o NOS,ficava apenas a cinco quarterões.Logo que entrou um rapaz que deveria ter por volta de 24 anos,tinha cabelos cacheados e loiros,olhos verdes e era da altura de Draco,trajava um macacão cinza e estava todo sujo o atendeu.

-Prontinho, Senhor Malfoy.

-Quanto fica??

-São 5.000 libras.

-Certo. Você sabe onde eu posso encontrar Virgínia Weasley?

O mecânico começou a rir até ficar roxo e chorar o que fez Draco ficar irritado, que ousadia! Rir da cara de um Malfoy!

-Qual é a graça?

-Você quer achar Ginny!! Isso é impossível!! Somente alguns sabem onde ela fica. A única garantia de encontrá-la é à noite nos rachas. Dizem que ela tem um galpão onde ela e a equipe cuidam dos carros, mas ninguém sabe onde fica.

-Eu vou achá-la.

-Boa sorte. Você vai precisar dela, para te ajudar... - o rapaz começou a fazer uma lista com o nome de um monte de lugares - aqui estão os lugares mais freqüentados por ela e a equipe dela, talvez você a encontre.

-Como você sabe que ela costuma ir nesses lugares?-perguntou Draco desconfiado.

-Acho que o fato de ser o ex-namorado dela ajuda um pouco.

-Ex-namorado?

-Sim. Ela terminou comigo, nós namorávamos há três meses, e um belo dia ela aparece no meu apartamento e me pega beijando a irmã do pior inimigo dela, eu tentei explicar, mas não consegui, pois, ela não deixou.

-Mas o que a irmã do inimigo dela estava fazendo na sua casa?

-Ela estava na minha casa quando eu cheguei e disse que me queria para ela e me beijou e nesse momento a Ginny chegou, nunca mais quis falar comigo, quando ela vem aqui, faz questão de me ignorar.

-E você não sabe onde é esse galpão??

-Sabia, só que ela saiu daquele depois que nos separamos, não sei porque ela era tão desconfiada, e não queria que ninguém soubesse do passado dela, pelo contrário, ela que descobria sobre o passado dos componentes da equipe.

-Isso é no mínimo interessante... Bom, tenho que ir, até...

-Até.

Draco rodou os lugares da lista, passou a noite inteira rodando Londres e algumas cidades vizinhas e nem uma pista da Weasley. "Tenho que ter paciência" -pensava Draco- "Pelo que descobri até agora já está de bom tamanho".

Voltou para a Mansão, meio desanimado, não estava a fim de agüentar a voz de taquara rachada da Pansy, pensou em passar a noite fora, mas, pensou bem ia ser pior agüentar a Parkinson depois e também teria que estar descansado para poder agüentar a Weasley Pobretona no dia seguinte.

-Draquinho!!!!

"Não, ela ainda está acordada..."

-Fala Pansy...- falou draco um pouco irritado.

-Onde você esteve?? Eu estava te procurando!!! Se eu souber que você estava com alguma piranha...

-Cala a boca Parkinson!!! Eu estava equipando o carro para fazer uma matéria!! Aliás, nem sei porque que eu estou te falando isso! Eu sou um Malfoy, não sou obrigado a dar explicações a ninguém, e me deixe dormir amanhã eu vou ter um dia cheio.

Após Pansy ter ouvido essas palavras se retirou e foi para o seu quarto, deixando Draco sozinho a pensar no seu escritório, onde acabou adormecendo e acordou somente no dia seguinte.

-Bom Dia Draquinho!

-OI Pansy.

-Vejo que está melhor hoje, que tal nós sairmos hoje à noite?

-Não vai dar Pansy, hoje eu começo a fazer a coleta de material para a matéria.

-Ah tudo bem - falou Pansy decepcionada.

-Por falar nisso tenho que ir.

Draco foi para a redação conversar com William. Ele tinha feito um relatório na noite anterior sobre os equipamentos que os pilotos usam para personalizar os seus carros.

-Oi William.

-Olá Draco. Já por aqui?? Encontrou Virgínia??

-Não consegui encontrá-la, mas fiz um relatório sobre os equipamentos de carros que eles costumam usar e os lugares que costumam correr.

-Está ótimo, mas eu quero mais e houve uma mudança de planos. A sua matéria vai ir para a revista de edição especial de aniversário, ou seja, você vai trabalhar com um fotógrafo que já está trabalhando com algumas fotografias, ele vai registrar algumas cenas e com relação à revista, ela vai ser praticamente a sua matéria, então espero que o senhor não me decepcione, e você vai ter mais tempo, dois meses para montar a revista.

-Com certeza não, hoje eu vou encontrar-me com a Weasley, já tenho alguma noção de como trabalhar com ela.

-Se eu fosse você eu não estaria tão certo assim...

-Por que? Você sabe de algo que eu não saiba??

-Eu também ando investigando a vida dela, ela não é mais aquela menininha ingênua de Hogwarts e outra, tome cuidado ela vai te testar.

-Me testar??

-Você acha que ela vai deixar entrar qualquer um na equipe dela??

-Não.

-Então pense Draco, e seja sincero com ela!! Não minta nunca!!! Somente fale a verdade!

-Tá bom, mas, porque?

-Você verá, agora se me der licença...

-Claro, eu vou ver se eu consigo mais alguma coisa.

Draco foi novamente nos lugares onde podia encontrá-la e nenhuma pista da Weasley fêmea, resolveu perguntar para alguém do King's Burger que aquele horário estava vazio.

-Você sabe quem é Virgínia Weasley??

-Claro ela vem sempre aqui.

-Você poderia me informar onde eu posso encontrá-la?

-Eu posso.- falou um homem alto de olhos castanhos e cabelos loiros compridos que iam até os ombros.

-Eu é que te pergunto o que você quer com a ruiva??

-Acho que isso não te interessa.

-Pode interessar mais do que você imagina!

-Eu não te devo nenhuma satisfação.

-Está certo então.

-Espere!! Meu nome é Malfoy, Draco Malfoy! E eu quero entrar na equipe dela.-falou Draco meio relutante.

-Não parece que você corre.

-Acho que quem tem que avaliar isso é ela e não você.

-Se você acha isso...

-Então onde eu posso encontrá-la?

-Hoje a noite vai ter um racha...

-Tá disso eu já estou sabendo!!! – Draco estava começando a ficar nervoso com o imbecil que estava na sua frente, mas tinha que ter paciência.

-Chegue uma hora antes da corrida começar e fale com ela.

-Eu achei que você ia me levar até ela agora...

-Então você achou errado, até mais.

-Espere!! Qual o seu nome?

-Hoje à noite você descobre.-falando isso o homem foi embora deixando um rapaz loiro muito perturbado para trás.

Aquele garoto fez tudo que Draco odiava, desprezou um Malfoy, o deixou sem descobrir o que queria!! Hoje definitivamente não era o seu dia.

Decidiu fazer uma coisa: treinar. Ele não podia gastar o nitro que tinha posto em seu carro, mas, teria que ser no mínimo bom no volante. Voltou para a mansão onde ficou treinando umas duas horas.

-Draco o que você está fazendo em casa a essa hora?

-Vim almoçar e depois me arrumar.

-Eu vou trabalhar a noite durante uns dois meses.

-Mas Draco...

-Nada vai mudar Pansy.

-Então o que você acha de nós subirmos, para você descansar e relaxar um pouco antes de ir trabalhar.- falou Pansy com um sorriso malicioso na cara.

Depois disso ambos subiram e as horas passaram e passaram até um dos elfos bater na porta e anunciar o jantar.

Depois de jantar Draco se dirigiu ao quarto para poder se trocar, vestiu uma calça e blusa preta, quando resolveu sair eram nove e trinta da noite.

Andou um pouco pela cidade encheu o tanque do carro e foi para o ponto de encontro onde ia acontecer o racha.

Chegou lá as dez e meia e já estava lotado, ele nunca tinha visto tantas mulheres inglesas tão mal vestidas e vulgares como naquele lugar, olhou para as próprias vestes e pensou "nunca vou me adaptar a esse lugar, 'magina um Malfoy nesse meio. Por que eu não ouvi Lúcio?"

Estacionou o carro, acionou o alarme e começou a andar procurando a Weasley, foi observando as pessoas o olharem como se ele fosse um E.T.!

"Idiotas", observou também algumas mulheres o olharem como se ele fosse ser devorado por elas.

De repente um pouco mais a frente encontrou um aglomerado de pessoas em volta de um carro, mas não um carro qualquer reconheceu a marca como um porsche, porém não sabia o modelo, mas definitivamente era um porsche vermelho e encostada nela estava uma linda mulher com cabelos lisos e cachos nas pontas que pareciam fogo, um corpo perfeito, era a que estava mais bem vestida naquele lugar, com uma calça preta justa e uma blusa vermelha em formato de lenço.

Quando ela vira, ele a reconhece como a Weasley fêmea, estava muito mais bonita, seus olhos cor de mel estavam brilhando "Draco pare de pensar essas coisas! Você veio aqui para trabalhar" -repreendeu-se ele.

-Hey, Weasley! -chamou Draco.

Ela virou-se e o encarou olhou para os olhos cinzas de Draco e ele sentiu-se estranho como se ela pudesse ler os seus pensamentos.

-Malfoy?-falou ela depois de olhar bem para os olhos do loiro.

**N/A**:Olá pessoas!!!!!!!!!Demorei,mas aqui estou!Desculpas para vcs!!Eu estava viajando e não deu para postar,fora que o pc da minha vó resolveu encrencar de vez e o meu pc não tem o microsoft office.Então agradeçam a pekena malfoy que está postando a fic para mim!!Lá vão os recadinhusssssssssssssssss..................

**Raisa**:Amiga querida que eu adoro de muitão com certeza nós vamos acabr nos esbarrando no metro!!E com relação a fic pelo que parece vc tinha razão,eu não tenho culpa de ser auto-critica!E também de ser a minha primeira fic.........e eu ainda não estou famosa,mas quem sabe um dia eu me torne uma escritora de nível internacional...hahahahahahahhahahahaha

**Pekena**:calro que se não fosse vc essa fic não estaria no ar!quem iria postar para mim enquanto o pc da vovó não está arrumado e em quanto eu não instalar o microsoft office?E quem ia ficar no meu pé todo santo dia no msn falando:"Não tá na hora de postar a sua fic?" "quando você vai postar a sua fic?"

**Satinne**:Eu sei q esse não é o seu shipper favorito,mas eu te falei q ia colocar algumas cenas de action entre o Rony e a Mione especialmente para vc neh?É só ter paciencia.....

**Engely-Dark:**Eu tbm acho corridas ilegais um maximo,mas diferente de vc nunca fui em alguma e muito menos corri em alguma,quem sabe um dia neh?

**Ana Lennox**:Está aqui a continuação,espero que você tenha gostado.

**Bia-Malfoy-84**:Que bom que você gostou da idéia da fic, fico muito contente com isso.A ação irá vir,tenha calma.

**Carol Malfoy Potter**:Eu ia fazer com que a Gina desse o ar da graça somente por volta do cap 6,7,porém resolvir juntar todos os caps que eu tinha feito para adiantar o encontro dela e do Draco e deixar o cap maior.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 3**

- Weasley!

-Malfoy? O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Quero falar com você.

-Pensei que você não dirigia a palavra para Weasley's pobretões.

-E eu pensei que você não tinha dinheiro para comprar um carro desses. Diga-me... Quantos bancos você assaltou para poder comprá-lo?

-Ora seu...-um homem que parecia ter 20 anos, tinha os cabelos castanho claro, olhos verdes, era magro e tinha em média 1,67 de altura tentou ir para cima dele sendo impedido por Gina.

-Deixe pra lá Dexter, eu vou resolver isso com ele agora.

-Mas Ginny...

-Dexter, isso é um assunto pessoal.

-Se você quer assim. - falou Dexter

-Venha Malfoy, me acompanhe.

Draco a seguiu, não sem antes olhar com desprezo para todos que estavam ali. Eles foram até uma lanchonete que ficava a dois quarteirões de onde estavam.

-Olá Ginny- falou o senhor que estava no balcão, ele já tinha idade, parecia ter uns 60 anos, mas um espírito de gente jovem.

-Olá Hector.

-Vai correr hoje senhorita gasolina?

-Mas que pergunta! É lógico! Só que eu vim aqui hoje porque eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com ele, você pode me oferecer o lugar de sempre?

-Mas é claro, ele está livre.

-Obrigada, eu não vou demorar.

-Lugar de sempre-perguntou Malfoy, com uma cara de interrogação.

-Cala a boca Malfoy! Quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu!

Draco ficou mudo. "Desde quando a Weasley é assim? Em Hogwarts sempre ouvira falar que ela era uma garota tímida e meiga!"

Chegaram em uma sala pequena, mas com um telefone, vários prêmios, miniaturas de carros e recortes de jornal e revistas.

-Malfoy- gritou Gina, com esse ato despertando um certo loiro dos seus pensamentos...

-Weasley.-falou calmo.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Ora Weasley! Foi você que me trouxe aqui! Você está perdendo a memória muito cedo, deveria procurar um médico-falou Draco cinicamente.

-Cala a boca! Não se faça de tonto! Eu sei que você estava me procurando, eu quero saber o porque!

-Eu quero correr na sua equipe.- falou Draco sério.

Gina depois de ouvir isso começou a rir, ria tanto que a sua barriga já estava dolorida, já estava chorando...

-Qual é a graça?

-Corta essa Malfoy! Você acha que eu vou cair nesse papo! Quem é o amante de trouxas por aqui?

-Weasley, é sério eu quero correr na sua equipe.

-Impossível-ela levantou-se e foi em direção a porta.

-Por que?

-Primeiro: só entra na minha equipe quem é da minha confiança, e sinto lhe informar que você não está na minha lista; segundo: ele tem que ser bom!

-Posso te provar tudo isso!

-Não me faça rir você que é o réptil por aqui!

-Weasley! Você acha que eu estaria me metendo nisso à toa? Eu tenho os meus motivos.

- Faça o seguinte Malfoy, assista o racha que irá ter hoje e amanhã aparece no mesmo lugar que você me encontrou e vamos ver o que dá para fazer.

-Está certo.

-Ah! Depois do racha, corra que obviamente vão aparecer policiais por aqui então corra! E segundo não fale para ninguém que você é bruxo! E nem bote feitiços no seu carro! Nenhum tipo!

-Por que você está me dizendo tudo isso? Eu não preciso dos seus conselhos!

-Em primeiro lugar, na equipe somos como uma família, um protege o outro e outra eu não quero arriscar o meu pescoço com o ministério da magia e nem com a polícia trouxa por sua causa.

-Quem disse que eu vou te dedurar?

-Quem sabe o que você fez com Bicuço no seu terceiro ano.

Saíram da sala, Ginny despediu-se de Hector e foram em direção ao seu Porsche.

-Ginny!

-Allan! Que saudades!

-Eu também! E aí que carrão é aquele?

-Ah um presentinho que eu ganhei.

-Do seu gato misterioso?

-Talvez - falou ela rindo - mas sinceramente eu estou com saudades do meu antigo carrinho.

-Eu soube o que aconteceu com ele, sinto muito.

-Não tudo bem, ele vai estar sempre no meu coração e na minha memória, pelo menos o Dexter não se machucou muito.

-Ele que estava dirigindo?

-Era. Pelo menos ele está vivo. Antes o carro com perda total do que ele em perda total,não sei o que faria sem esse garoto.

-Oi Allan.-falou Draco.

-Oi Draco.

-Vocês se conhecem?

-Ele foi comprar uns cilindros na loja, ele também estava te procurando.

-É eu sei, eu já resolvi com ele, agora eu tenho que ir, a corrida já vai começar.

-Vai lá! Boa Sorte-disse Allan.

-Obrigada.

-Você não me contou que era amigo dela.-disse Draco assim que Gina se afastou.

-Draco, eu te conheci faz um dia batemos um papo durante meia hora e você queria que eu te falasse onde poderia encontrar uma das minhas melhores amigas?

-Tudo bem, eu concordo com você - falou meio a contra gosto, detestava admitir que estava errado, mas ele precisava conquistar todos para ser bem sucedido na sua matéria.

-Vamos lá vai começar a corrida.

-Vamos. Quem é aquele que está falando com a Weasley?

-Lion, droga! Isso é sinal de encrenca no ar, vamos...

-Ora, ora se não é a Virgínia. De carro novo? O que aconteceu com o seu Skyline?

-Ora o que será que aconteceu com a sua miniatura de mustang? Perda Total! Aliás, quem será a culpa não é? Tentou me matar e acabou quase matando outro, você deveria ter mais cuidado com quem você anda mandando fazer os seus trabalhos sujos.-falou Gina com veneno na voz.

-Eu não perderia meu tempo com você.

-Quando corremos pela primeira vez você disse a mesma coisa, e hoje em dia quem está em primeiro lugar?

x

**Flash Back**

-Eu quero correr.

-Eu não vou perder meu tempo com uma garotinha. Por que você não vai pilotar fogão?

-Vamos ver então quem é o melhor por aqui?

-Poupe meu tempo e a sua lata velha.

-Vamos ver de quem é a lata velha...

x

-Por pouco tempo Weasley.

-Vamos ver então. Ou você está com medo de perder para... Como é mesmo? Uma garotinha pilota-fogão como eu?

A risada foi geral, até Malfoy riu, quando percebeu o que estava fazendo tratou de ficar sério de novo, não acreditava no que estava vendo se não tivesse visto, ele teria duvidado que aquela era a Weasley que ele conhecia - Vamos logo, mas eu quero somente eu e você.Valendo quatro mil libras de cada.

-Mas é claro docinho... - falou Gina ironicamente.

Malfoy estava adorando tudo aquilo, eles foram para a linha de largada. Viu o Porsche vermelho da Weasley e o Crysler de Lion. Ficou imaginando como que seria correr com eles, estava muito interessado em ver a corrida inteira, mas nunca iria conseguir, resolveu então em ficar na linha de largada, onde todos ficariam.

Foi dada a largada, eles desapareceram em questão de segundos de lá.

-Draco!

-Fala Allan.

-O que você queria com a Ginny?

-Eu quero correr na equipe dela.

-Hãããã...

-Por que?

-Por nada, apenas curiosidade...

Passaram-se cinco minutos e Draco já estava começando a ficar nervoso! "Onde eles estavam? O percurso não é tão grande assim!"

x

-Vamos Weasley! Você não pode fazer melhor-gritou Lion.

-Não tenha pressa você sabe que eu posso fazer muito mais!

-Espero que o seu ritmo não tenha caído por causa daquela lata-velha!

-A lata-velha que te venceu!

x

- Onde eles estão?

-Relaxa Draco. Olha eles ali. Merda! A Ginny está 3 segundos atrás. Vamos garota acione o nitro!

-Vamos Ginny-falou o rapaz que Draco tinha encontrado no King's Burger.

-Quem é ele- perguntou Draco para Allan.

-Ele é o Paul, o mecânico da equipe.

-Ela usou o nitro e passou na frente dele! Ela ganhou- gritou Paul, assustando um certo loiro que estava do seu lado.

Só ouvia-se algazarra. Ele ouviu tanto barulho assim somente em Hogwarts, quando tinha alguma comemoração e olhe lá .Ele viu o misterioso namorado da Weasley indo cumprimentá-la. E ele não sabia porque não parava de olhar a cena dos dois juntos.

-Ela é linda não é-perguntou Allan para Draco.

-Quem?

-Ginny! Ela é perfeita, John tem muita sorte, principalmente porque está cheio de gavião em cima dela e ela se mantém fiel a ele, mesmo com a distância dos dois...

De repente todo mundo começa a correr, e Draco ouviu as sirenes da polícia, ele foi correndo para o seu carro, quando entrou e ia acelerar foi segurado por uma ruiva.

-Malfoy, não se esqueça, amanhã as dez aqui.Boa sorte- ela falou e desapareceu.

Draco acelerou o carro,tinha um policial atrás dele, conseguiu escapar fácil, fácil, entrou na estrada deserta para a sua mansão.

Chegando na mansão viu as luzes acesas, "Não, Pansy ainda está acordada?" Afinal já eram três horas da manhã.

-Draquinho! Estava preocupada! Onde você estava?

-Trabalhando Pansy!

-E eu posso saber no que?

-Em uma reportagem para a edição especial da revista.

-Ah...

-Deixa eu ir dormir Pansy!

Ele apenas virava de um lado para outro na cama e só conseguia pensar em uma certa ruiva dentro de um carro...

x

-Ginevra Weasley! Onde é que a senhorita estava?

-Estava trabalhando mãe.

-Você chama correr, arriscar a sua vida, de trabalho?

-Mãe nós já conversamos sobre isso - falou Gina com um som de quem estava cansada daquela conversa.

-Ela está certa filha.-falou o Sr Weasley.

-Ah pai, você não viu o quanto eu faturo nessas corridas...

-Mas filha antes sermos pobres e termos nossa filha viva do que termos dinheiro e a nossa filha morta.

-Mas eu não vou morrer correndo e outra eu tenho vinte e três anos!

-Ela está certa mãe!

-Fred! Vai dormir agora e você também Jorge.

-Eu vou dormir, estou cansada, amanhã continuamos-disse Gina.

-Ginny! Ginny! Não vire as costas para mim quando eu estiver falando-falou o senhor Weasley.

-O que está acontecendo com a nossa menina, Arthur?

-Eu não sei Molly, eu não sei.-falou o senhor Weasley abraçando a esposa.

**N/A**:Desculpeeeeeeeem a demora por favor,mas acho que valeu a pena,afinal o esperado encontro de Draco e Gina está aí!

**Raisa**:Amiga querida como eu vou me encontrar com você no metro agora?Vou sentir a sua falta, mas espero continuar te encontrar no msn e ver suas reviews aqui!Muito obrigado pelo elogio, próxima Mocha?Nada mal ein?hahahahahahha Bjussss

**Pekena**:O que eu faria sem você?O que seriam das pessoas que lêem a minha fic sem você?Simplesmente não seriam.Precisamos voltar a escrever a nossa fic não é mesmo?Que autoras desnaturadas! hahahahhaha

**Anna Lennox**:Realmente ninguém merece uma mulher como a Pansy, me deu dó do Draco em algumas partes dessa eu sou cruel.Obrigada pelo comments! Bjusssss

**anelisebelice**:Claro que te aviso quando eu postar a fic!Também gostei do jeito da ginny, apesar de que ela não vai ficar assim a fic inteira...E eu acho que eu to falando demais...Obrigado pela review!Bjuss

**Mandy**:Eu que tenho que lhe agradecer por você ser a minha Beta,muito obrigada por tudo!T.Adoro amiga!Bjusss

**N/L: (nota da loka):** Bem... Mys Não me mata por escrever ak... Mas eu tinha que falar.. EU SOU AUTORA DESNATURADA? EU?

Quem não aparece no msn? Ou quando aparece ou ta ocupada ou ausente? Hein? Hein? Heheheh

Bem já o quanto vc faria sem mim... pensando, pensando VC NUM FARIA NADAAAAAA! Heheehe brincadeirinha moxa... bem pessoal só falo uma coisinha... a demora nos cap.. NÃO É MINHA CULPA... heheheh

Bjs

Pekena Malfoy


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 4**

**N/A**:O capítulo está curtinho porque eu não posso dar tudo de bandeja para vocês!Aproveitem o capítulo!Eu espero que em breve eu poste o outro,vou fazer o meu possível.Eu prometo!

--------------------

O dia amanheceu bonito, com um sol maravilhoso, Gina levantou-se fez a sua higiene matinal e desceu para ir ajudar a sua mãe com o desjejum da família.

-Bom dia mãe.

-Bom dia filha, sobre ontem...

-Mamãe, eu não quero falar sobre isso, por favor.

-Eu sei filha, mas por favor tente nos entender.

-Eu sei mamãe, mas eu não posso; você tem que entender que eu não posso, eu tenho os meus motivos, mesmo se eu não gostasse do que eu faço não poderia deixar de fazê-lo.

-Mas por quê, Gina?

-Um dia mãe você saberá, mas esse não é o momento.

-E quando ele vai chegar?

-Eu não sei mãe, eu não sei.

x

Draco acordou e só teve um pensamento: "Estou atrasado!", já eram nove horas ele tinha que em uma hora encontrar-se com a Weasley. Fez a sua higiene e foi comer algo, lá encontrou Pansy tomando café com Emília Bulstrode.

-Olá Draco.

-Oi Draquinho!

-Oi Pansy. Emília.

-Você não vai comer, Draquinho?

Ele odiava quando alguém o chamava dessa maneira, mas ainda odiava mais fofocas e escândalos, e claro que não ia dar motivos para Emília fazer uma fofoca sobre um escândalo dentro da sua casa e parar no ouvido de Lúcio e da comunidade mágica inteira...

-Não Pansy, eu estou atrasado para uma reunião - após falar isso ele foi correndo para o encontro com Gina, chegou lá às dez horas exatamente, mas não viu nem um porsche vermelho.

De repente ele vê uma linda ruiva atravessar a rua, estava com uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca, indo em sua direção "Pare com esses pensamentos Draco!" -repreendeu-se ele.

-Hey Malfoy! Está sonhando acordado?

-Cala a boca Weasley.

-Bom dia para você também.-Falou Gina sarcástica- Se você ainda quiser entrar para a equipe venha comigo - Gina virou as costas e atravessou a rua, Draco a seguiu e gritou:

-Para onde nós vamos?- foi em vão, Gina abriu um sorriso para ele que já se encontrava do seu lado e continuou andando pela a rua, até parar em uma rua estreita e sem saída entrou em uma casa típica inglesa e entrou onde na sala estavam sentados vários rapazes que o olhavam de uma maneira questionadora.

-Bem Malfoy, primeiro para você entrar na equipe você vai ter que nos explicar o porque, qual é o seu interesse em correr, provar que você é bom em algo relacionado a carros.-começou Gina sentando-se no braço do sofá cor de cenoura.

-Está bem. Eles vão ficar aqui?

-Eu não tenho o que esconder deles.

-Engraçado Weasley, não é o que eu ouvi por aí.

-Desde quando você ouve fofocas, Malfoy?

-Desde quando você corre?

-Quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu, a menos que você queira sair e me obrigue as aplicar um leve feitiço em você.

-Está certo Weasley. Eu estou aqui para escrever uma matéria para a revista Need for Speed, e o senhor William Joyce falou para eu te procurar por que você ajudaria e ele quer que eu entre nesse meio.

-O que você sabe sobre carros?

-O bastante para correr.

-Como se dirige um carro turbinado?

-Como outro qualquer.-Gina o olhou com uma cara de quem não estava acreditando no que ouvia e falou com a voz de quem quer ter o assunto terminado-Esquece Malfoy! Não dá para te ajudar.

-Vamos Weasley, eu sei que você consegue me ajudar.

-Esquece Malfoy!

Ele teria que fazer o que não podia! Humilhar-se, ele odiava isso! O pior de tudo era ser despedido, aí sim seria humilhado e pelo seu pai o que seria muito pior.

-Weasley, eu estou pedindo, por favor, se eu não precisasse não estaria fazendo isso.-falou ele a muito contra gosto.

-Com certeza não Malfoy, vou pensar no seu caso, volte amanhã no mesmo horário e no mesmo lugar.

-Está bem.- depois disso ele saiu.

-Então, o que vocês acham?

-Não sei Ginny.- falou Paul.

-Dexter o que nós temos de registro dele?

-A ficha dele é limpa, é jornalista, só que pelo que parece está a ponto de ser despedido. Mora em Surrey, tem uma mansão onde mora com Pansy Parkinson e têm conta em bancos de vários países e possui um eclipse geração 4.

-É um bom carro, mas comparado as outras gerações caiu na potência.-disse Gina.

-Eu sei Ginny, mas ele comprou se não me engano 4 cilindros de NOS para por no carro dele - disse Dennis.

-Mas não sabe como usá-lo - disse Paul.

- Olha... Nós estamos precisando de dinheiro! Eu quase perdi para o Lion na última corrida! Ele mexeu demais no carro dele, não podemos arriscar!

-Então o problema está resolvido, Ginny! Cobre para você ensiná-lo a manobrar um carro modificado! - falou Dennis.

-Pode ser mas eu não confio nele!

-Ginny, ele está com a corda no pescoço, ele não vai correr o risco de perder o emprego.

-Verdade, tudo bem eu ensino ele, mas vamos precisar de um lugar, nas ruas é que não vai dar.

-Teria que ser uma pista onde ninguém trafegasse e tivesse que fazer alguns obstáculos.

-Os obstáculos é o de menos, mas uma pista...

-Já sei! Ginny e se você falasse com o...

-Não nem pensar! Eu não vou pedir isso, eu vou estar colocando a nossa pele e a dele no fogo!

-Mas Ginny a pista de testes é a mais apropriada para esses tipos de coisa!

- Não! Nem pensar!

-Vamos então começar com aulas teóricas, depois vamos para as aulas práticas.

x

"Graças! A Pansy não está em casa!" Foi o primeiro pensamento de Draco ao chegar na mansão. Deitou na cama e ficou pensando que irônica era a sua situação, dependendo indiretamente de uma Weasley. Aliás, nesses últimos dias ele estava pensando muito na Weasley! E não gostava nenhum pouco disso, não que ela não fosse bonita, ela era simplesmente linda e ele estava ele pensando nela de novo...

- Amo...-falou um dos elfos.

-Fale.

-A senhora Pansy disse que ia chegar tarde em casa.

-Tudo bem.

x

- Certo, então onde vai ser as aulas? Aqui?

- Pode ser, eu não me importo. - disse Paul.

- Paul, usamos demais a sua casa!

- Eu não ligo, sério, é a mais escondida de todas, é a única que dá para usar sem sermos pegos.

Não! Nem pensar arrumamos outro lugar.

**N/A1**:Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii meus perdões!O capítulo estava prontíssimo,agora o tempo de entrar no msn para passar para a Pekena tava mínimo!

Onde será que eles vão ensinar o Draco?Será que ele finalmente vai matar a Parkinson?

Espere para o próximo capítulo!

**N/A 2**:Agora vamos aos agradecimentos...

Anna Lenox: O que está acontecendo com a Ginny?Eu tbm gostaria de saber...hehehehe.Brincadeira,ao longo da fic teremos pistas do que aconteceu com ela tenta descobrir e depois vc me fala...bjussssss

Lidy:eu tbm adoro a Gina com atitude!Que bom que vc"pirou"na minha fic!Espero que continue acompanhando...bjusssssss

Ana Bya Potter:Será que o Malfoy vai acabar se apaixonando por ela mesmo?Será que ele vai somente usá-la?...bjusssss

Pekena:Tá bom vai eu sou a autora desnaturada,vc ganhou!...Mas vc tbm abandonou a sua fic!Bjss!Te adoro amiga!

obs:Vc não pode me contestar!Eu estou doente!


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

"Não acredito que a Weasley está atrasada de novo, ela deveria correr para os seus compromissos também."-pensou Draco sem perceber a ruiva indo em sua direção.

-Bom dia Malfoy.

-Bom dia Weasley.

-Já decidimos Malfoy, você irá ter aulas teóricas durante algum tempo e depois terá aulas práticas.

-Ótimo. Quando nós começamos?

-Antes de qualquer coisa, venha comigo.

Ele a acompanhou até a lanchonete da noite passada e sentaram em uma mesa bem afastada de todos.

-Certo Malfoy - começou Gina - você primeiro terá que pagar uma taxa pelas aulas teóricas e práticas, pois pilotar um carro modificado não é igual a um carro comum.

-Pagar? Você não tinha mencionado nada disso Weasley!-"Era o que me faltava"

-Escuta aqui Malfoy, eu não trabalho de graça, e eu vou precisar alugar uma pista já que nessa cidade, não dá para correr de dia.

-Para quê, alugar? Você não usa a cabeça? Para que serve magia?

-E onde é que eu vou montar uma pista grande? E outra tem a minha comissão.-"Que estúpido"

-Tá bom Weasley, quanto?"É melhor pagar o preço agora do que perder o seu emprego e orgulho"

-Vai depender da pista e do trabalho que eu vou ter.

-Já sabe onde vai ser?

-Não e reze para eu encontrar uma.

-Onde você aprendeu a dirigir Weasley? Com quem?

-Não te interessa Malfoy, a minha vida pessoal não vai para a sua reportagem!-"Que ousadia,onde já se viu,o que ele tem a ver com a minha vida pessoal?"

-Tudo bem então, eu só perguntei!-"Garota mal educada" Quando eu começo as aulas?

-Agora, venha comigo.

Ele a acompanhou novamente e foram para a casa que ele reconheceu como a mesma da noite anterior, na verdade parecia mais um pangalô do que uma casa, mas achou melhor não comentar.

Entrou na casa, onde antes era a sala tinha uma mesa com uma cadeira, uma lousa e vários cartazes com peças de carros e dos kits de personalização.

-O seu professor teórico vai ser o Paul, vocês já se conhecem não?

-Já.- falou Paul.

-Ótimo, ele vai te ensinar a parte teórica, o que você precisa saber para não fazer nenhuma besteira nas pistas e acabe matando alguém ou mesmo se matando,não que vá fazer falta,mas eu não quero ouvir a Parkinson com aquela voz vindo tirar satisfações comigo por causa do namoradinho.

-Por que você não vai me ensinar?-perguntou Draco ignorando a provocação sabendo que se não o fizesse poderia ficar pior do que estava sua "relação" com a Weasley assim se prejudicando na sua matéria.

-Por que além do Paul ser o melhor nessa parte eu tenho que encontrar uma pista para eu poder ensinar você pilotar na prática. Até Paul.

-Até Ginny.

-Boa sorte Malfoy.

-Eu não preciso, já nasci com ela.-falou Draco todo convencido.

Gina se aproximou dele quase encostando os labios nos dele, apoiou as suas mãos na mesa, olhou bem nos olhos dele e falou com um sorriso debochado nos lábios - Se eu morasse com a Parkinson eu não diria a mesma coisa. - saiu antes que o Malfoy respondesse.

-Nos encontramos de novo Malfoy.-disse Paul observando Malfoy acompanhar Gina com o olhar demonstrando que não acreditava no que tinha visto e acordando-o do seu momento de transe.

-Para você ver, né? Olha, eu não to a fim de papo, dá para começar logo essa aula para poder acabar logo com a tortura de ter que nos agüentarmos?

-Tortura?

-Você pensa que eu não sei que você não vai com a minha cara? Saiba que é recíproco, então vamos facilitar as coisas para você e para mim e comece logo com isso.

Paul decidiu fazer o que Malfoy disse e começou explicando para que servia cada equipamento de personalização e os efeitos que tinha na parte técnica do carro.

x

Gina não achou nem uma pista que desse para treinar e nenhum terreno para montar uma pista, fora da Inglaterra, estava fora de cogitação, dentro não tinha nem um lugar conhecido que desse para fazer esse treino.

Resolveu descansar um pouco onde acabou adormecendo e teve um pesadelo, na verdade o pesadelo que a atormentava há anos.

-AAAAhhhhhhhhhhh!-gritou Gina.

-Calma Ginny, sou eu, Hector.-falou ele passando a mão na testa soada de Ginny.

-Oi Hector - falou ela um pouco mais calma.

-O Paul está te procurando.

-Mas que horas são?

-São uma da tarde.

-Aff... Deixa-me ir, deve ser urgente.

-Tem certeza que você está bem?

-Tenho Hector, obrigada.

-Oi Ginny, onde você estava?-perguntou Paul quando a viu saindo de trás do balcão.

-Procurando uma pista. Por quê?

-Eu já acabei com o Malfoy.

-E cadê ele?

-Foi para a casa, ele sabia grande parte das coisas que eu ensinei para ele. Ele não é tão leigo assim.

-Aposto que não.

x

"Idiota, vem querer me ensinar o que eu já sei"

-Draquinho!

-Fala Pansy. "Aquela Weasley tem razão com relação a Pansy... Pára de pensar na Weasley, Draco!"

-Hoje você vai trabalhar a noite? Eu estava pensando em ir naquele restaurante francês que você adora!

-Não vai dar Pansy, quem sabe amanhã.

-Ah ta. Tudo bem então.-falou ela decepcionada.

x

-Você acha que já dá para ele ir para as aulas práticas?

-Acho que sim, amanhã eu vou acabar com ele e aplicarei um teste surpresa acho que vai dar para ele ir para as aulas práticas ainda essa semana.

-Pode deixar que eu aplico o teste.

-Tá bom. Vai ser melhor mesmo, eu não conheço os métodos bruxos de colar.

-Eu já os conheço muito bem ambos os modos, o trouxa e o bruxo então deixa que com ele eu me viro.

x

Draco saiu àquela noite, queria ficar sozinho, e há muito tempo não conseguia, ele não estava mais agüentando a Pansy, só estava com ela porque era conveniente a ele e a sua família.

Aliás, pelo seu pai ele nunca deveria ter seguido essa carreira, a sorte que ele teve foi que no seu sétimo ano, quando ia tornar-se um comensal, Voldemort foi derrotado pelo herói do mundo mágico; Harry-tenho-uma-cicatriz-Potter. Seu pai havia sido preso, mas por ser um Malfoy e ter um bocado de dinheiro foi solto.

Estava andando sem rumo, não sabia para onde ir, não estava com fome, decidiu ir ao cinema, desde que começou a trabalhar com trouxas descobriu que eles tinham muitas coisas interessantes como o cinema, os veículos, Versace, Armani, Hugo Boss...

Decidiu assistir um filme de ação, estava na fila para entrar quando viu uma cascata de cabelos ruivos, ia até lá para falar com ela, mas viu um homem muito bem vestido, tinha em torno dos vinte e oito anos, indo em direção da ruiva entregou-lhe um saco de pipocas e deu um beijo em sua boca.

"Que ousadia beijar, Virgínia! Opa, 'pera aí Draco, desde quando alguém não pode beijá-la? E quando foi que ela deixou de ser a Weasley fêmea para ser Virgínia?"

x

-Você está linda.-falou o homem entregando um saco de pipocas para a moça.

-Obrigada, eu estava com saudades, não é todo dia que nós nos vemos, não é mesmo?-falava ela olhando dentro dos olhos do acompanhante e comendo a pipoca que ele havia lhe trago.

-Eu sei, se eu pudesse, eu vinha para cá todos os dias te ver, você sabe disso. E o carro?

-Ele é ótimo, um dos melhores que eu já corri.

-Você já o personalizou?

-Coloquei somente dois cilindros.

-E já ganhou a corrida?

-Para você ver, eu sou muito boa no que eu faço.

-Em todos os sentidos.

-Eu sei-disse ela beijando-o logo depois.

x

Entrou no cinema e sentou-se atrás deles, começou a assistir o filme, mas seus pensamentos estavam longe, mais precisamente na mulher que se encontrava sentada em sua frente.

Não entendia o porque desse repentino interesse, ele não a suportava! Só podia ser atração física, coisa momentânea, porque querendo ou não ela era muito bonita, maravilhosa, madura...

Quando se deu conta o filme tinha acabado e ele não fazia idéia do que ele assistiu, repreendeu-se internamente por gastar o seu tempo e dinheiro pensando na ruiva e observando as carícias que estes trocavam,ele não a deixava assistir o filme!Não parava de beijá-la,ou de acariciar as mãos da ruiva,cochichava algo em seus ouvidos e fazia com que ela desse uma gostosa risadinha.

Chegou em casa eram duas da manhã, Pansy estava dormindo, tomou um banho e se deitou.

Acordou com uma enxaqueca muito grande e atrasado deveria estar em meia hora na casa do mecânico, Pansy já havia levantado, não estava no quarto e nem no chuveiro. Ele trocou de roupa e desceu.

-Bom dia Draquinho! Não te acordei porque você deveria estar muito cansado.

-Não, tudo bem Pansy, tenho que ir.

-Você não vai comer?

-Não, eu estou atrasado!-gritou ele.

**--------------x-----------------------**

"Onde será que o Malfoy está? Ele não sabe ser pontual não?"

-Até que enfim, Malfoy! - gritou Gina assim que o avistou.

-Bom dia para você também Weasley.-disse Draco cinicamente.

-Vamos não temos tempo a perder.

Foram para a casa de Paul, onde Draco tinha tido a sua primeira aula.

-Bom dia Malfoy.

-Oi - falou ele secamente.

-Eu vou continuar procurando uma pista no seu PC Paul, me chame quando acabar.

-Uma pista?

-É Malfoy, ou você acha que nós temos uma pista para treinar? - falou Paul com impaciência.

-Podem ir à minha casa, lá tem uma pista relativamente grande.- falou Draco ignorando o comentário de Paul.

-Grande quanto?-perguntou Gina não escondendo o seu interesse.

-Três vezes menor que a de Mônaco.

-Está de bom tamanho depois nós vemos com você.

-Está bem, mas eu quero não pagar essas aulas.

-Malfoy o interesse é seu, mesmo sendo a sua casa quem quer entrar na equipe é você e não eu.

-Está certo Weasley.-falou já ficando irritado"que mercenaria".

-Vamos já perdemos tempo demais.-falou Paul.

Começaram a aula, Paul explicou coisas como o que aconteceria se usasse a marcha errada na hora de correr com o nitro e outras coisas, depois da explicação ele deu uns exercícios para ele fazer.

-Ginny!-chamou Paul.

-Fala!

-Está na hora do teste.

-Teste?-perguntou Malfoy.

-É você vai fazer uma prova, Ginny vai aplicá-la.

-Esta bem - falou Malfoy indiferente.

-É bom que você saiba Malfoy, que não há maneiras de colar, como se você estivesse em Hogwarts.

-O.K.

-Então eu vou voltar para a oficina- disse Paul.

-Está bem.

A prova tinha começado, eram perguntas difíceis e complexas, que você teria que pensar para fazê-las, botar em prática a teoria que você aprendeu. O tempo ia passando, ele tinha duas horas para fazer essa prova com trinta questões complexas e complicadas, tinha feito apenas quinze questões que não sabia nem se estavam certas.

-Você tem apenas mais uma hora Malfoy.

-Weasley você está brincando? Você teria que dar pelo menos mais duas horas.

-Você já perdeu três minutos discutindo o tempo Malfoy.

O tempo foi passando até Gina anunciar o final da prova.

-Mas eu ainda não acabei! Faltam sete questões.

-Você foi bem Malfoy geralmente as pessoas só resolvem metade.

-Como assim?

-A maioria precisou de testes para entrar na minha equipe.

-Por exemplo?

-Allan.

-Ele é da equipe?

-Ele era, sofreu um acidente e resolveu parar, mas ele é como se fosse da equipe, é como um irmão para mim,não só ele como todos. Espere só um instante que eu vou te falar o resultado hoje.

-Tá bom.

Gina corrigiu a prova, ficou bastante surpresa com o resultado, para um novato ele entendia muito bem de carros, das que ele tinha feito errou apenas duas questões.

-Pronto Malfoy.

-Então?

-Na parte teórica você foi bem, errou apenas duas questões das que você fez, agora vamos ver no volante.

-Hoje?

-Não, amanhã. Eu e o Dexter vamos à sua casa, claro que iremos de carro afinal, além de eu não saber onde você mora Dexter não é bruxo.

-Certo, pego vocês aqui as dez.

-Está bem. Então até amanhã Malfoy.

Até Weasley.

**N/a:**Aqui está mais um capítulo!Dessa vez veio mais rápido não é?Aqui vão os agradecimentos...

**Milazenha**:Vc ressurgiu dos mortos não é mesmo?Faz quanto tempo que você não lê a minha fic?Não para de ler de novo não!Bjuss

**Ana Bya Potter**:Espero que você tenha gostado do cap,pode deixar que a partir de agora os caps serão maiores!Bjuss

**Laura Black Malfoy**:Eu estou adorando a sua fic!Vou pensar em colocar uma Dodge Viper,quem sabe não possa ser o próximo carro da Gina?E eu acho que eu estou dando dica demais de novo...

**Pekena**:Valeu pelas dicas,espero que eu tenha melhorado e que vc tenha gostado desse cap reformatado.Bjuss

obs:quando vc vai postar a sua nova fic ein?


End file.
